


There's a ghost (she's wearing my face)

by saltygay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, but ive been crying over the fact my baby will have to watch all her friends die, im still on season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She live's with their ghosts everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a ghost (she's wearing my face)

Every morning she wakes up on her side, the left side of the bed, and she reaches out. Caught in that moment of just waking up, she feels Scott’s cheek against her palm. Warm and solid and there, but then she leans forward for a sleepy kiss good morning and he’s gone. Just empty space and she remembers then, that he isn’t there and that he will never be there again. Just a ghost.

.

She makes coffee, waits for the toaster to pop and sings as she does. It’s an old song from back when they were all in school, young and just about happy. She can hear someone singing along with her, the best part of having roommates. The toaster pops then, just as she’s about to playfully scold Lydia for taking her part of their duet of sorts but it’s gone. Two pieces of toast—she doesn’t have roommates anymore. Lydia doesn’t sing along now, it’s just another memory; she doesn’t feel so hungry now.

.

Some nights she goes out for fun. She needs to socialise without getting attached and meeting people whilst the chance of ever seeing them again was slim had proven the best way to do it. The lights flash every color of a neon rainbow and the club is boiling with the heat of so many bodies packed into the room. Her mind travels back, back to dancing with her best friend and she swears Malia is right there with her, encouraging her to dance with her. Countless times merged into one until someone interrupts, crowding he. She expects Malia to say something, push him away from them. Nothing happens and she opens her eyes. No, it’s just her and a sharp faced guy who must think her young and easy, unknowing she was at least double his age. She needed a break from dancing.

.

She handles her katana from time to time but she doesn’t need it often now. Hadn’t since leaving Beacon Hills. She did miss it a little. She practices in the safety of her living room, practicing the movements. She slips into what’s almost a trance, so concentrated on keeping in control of her Kitsune and the weight of the sword in her hand. She hears Derek, chastising her for taking the wrong position—it’s the blade slicing the skin of her arm that startles her more and despite the fact it’s healed before barely more than a drop of blood spills the shock remains. He’s not really there.

.

There’s never really a specific time that she remembers Stiles. She’ll hear him make a sarcastic comment and instinctively duck her head to hide a smile which only ever seems to offend people who think she’s laughing at them. She can’t exactly say she’s laughing at her dead friend. But she’ll also hear him in one of those now rare times that she’s in danger, shouting at her to get inside. To get to safety. She never forgets how much she misses her friends but it makes the ache hurt more.

.

She’ll just be sat in her living room, the TV on in the background while she studies. She’s already been to college twice but there are always more things to learn. Then she’ll hear Scott and Stile’s talking about or scolding Liam like they’re parenting a toddler and she’ll hear him object and protest and will wholeheartedly sympathize but still laugh lightly. She almost tells them to shut up so she can study in peace but there’s no one to shut up, just the audience on the TV. It’s suddenly cold and she’s alone.


End file.
